


Gemeinsam

by Araliay



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Young Avengers haben sich zwar nie gefunden, Teddy und Billy aber schon. Sie geben sich gegenseitig halt in einer Welt, in der zwischen Superhelden ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen ist. In der die Regierung sie zwingt sich zu Registrieren oder ihre Kräfte zu verstecken. Doch was sollen sie tun, wenn ihnen vielleicht nicht mal mehr diese Wahl bleibt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemeinsam

Stahl und Glas wanden sich vereint in einer modernen Konstruktion in den Himmel. Keines der Hochhäuser um sie herum besaß annähernd so viele Stockwerke oder eine freie Fläche um das Gebäude die diesen Umstand noch zusätzlich betonte. Das Design zielte auf ein helles Einladendes äußeres ab, doch all das vermittelte jedem der hier vorbeiging viel eher das Gefühl der Ehrfurcht. 

Oder zumindest sollte es das wenn es nach den Architekten ging. Für Billy hatte das ganze Gebäude etwas Albtraumhaftes an sich. Die Schatten die es warf wirkten auf ihn, trotz des hellen Sonnenscheins, bedrohlich. Sein Blick huschte über den großen Vorplatz zum Eingang, auf dessen weg ein Springbrunnen lag. Von seinen eigenen Mitschüler eingekreist, gab es jedoch keine Möglichkeit, sich unbemerkt hinter ihm zu verstecken. 

Für eine Sekunde beherrschte ihn der Gedanke sich einfach fallen zu lassen und einen Schwächeanfall vorzutäuschen. Dann riss sich Billy wieder zusammen. Er wollte hier sein. Ansonsten hätte er seiner Mutter heute Morgen bereits eine Krankheit vorgespielt oder einfach geschwänzt. Dieses Gebäude und alles was darin steckte, er musste es sich einfach ansehen. Sich mit seinen eigenen Augen und Ohren davon überzeugen. 

Ein Stoß gegen seinen Rücken schreckte ihn auf. Die Klasse setzte sich in Bewegung und hielt direkt auf zwei große Gläserne Schwingtüren zu. Automatisch lies er sich mit den anderen treiben. Dort in diesem Koloss steckte entweder sein Verderben oder etwas gutes. Deswegen musste er hinein. 

In den letzten Monaten war eine neue Regierungsbehörde ins Leben gerufen worden. Sie spaltete das Land praktisch in zwei Lager. Die Zeitungen sprachen in den höchsten Tönen von ihr, aber die Berichte im Internet beunruhigten ihn. Die Schulen in der Gegend waren dazu Angehalten worden zu Ausflügen herzukommen, um dem Nachwuchs einen Einblick zu verschaffen. 

In diesem Gebäude liefen alle Stränge zusammen. Es war das Hauptquartier. Hier wurden Entscheidungen gefällt, Superhelden Trainiert, Nachwuchs gewonnen. 

Genau das wollte Billy untersuchen. Allerdings so unauffällig wie möglich. Niemand durfte verdacht schöpfen oder er durfte aus erster Hand in Erfahrungen bringen, wer Recht hatte. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Also hatte er sich in letzter zeit einige einfache, aber dafür wirkungsvolle Fragen überlegt. Mit den richtigen Antworten konnte diese Institution all das sein was sie Versprach. 

Aber wenn die Antworten die falschen waren? Die Aussicht beängstigte ihn. Er konnte nur hoffen das ihn niemand in der Flut von Gesichtern Beachtung schenkte. Nur noch wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt unterdrückte Billy den Impuls sich umzudrehen und wegzurennen nur Mühsam. Das hier war nur ein einfaches Gebäude, kein Gericht. 

 

**~** 

 

„Und wo genau ist das?“ Billy wiederholte die Frage die sein Mitschüler gerade erst gestellt hatte. Die Frau die vor ihnen stand trug ein blaues Kostüm das an eine Stewardess erinnerte. Komplett mit Halstuch. Sie führte ihre kleine Gruppe an und sollte jede ihrer Fragen beantworten. Abgesehen von denen mit unerwünschten Inhalt. 

Bereits einen Tag zuvor hatten sie auf Anweisung ihres Lehrers eine Liste mit Fragen erarbeitet die sie hier beantworten sollten. Eine gute Gelegenheit die Billy nutzte um seine eigenen Fragen unterzubringen. So musste er diese nicht selbst stellen und zog nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auf seinem Arbeitszettel befanden sich ausschließlich harmlose Fragen. 

Zumindest in der Theorie. In der Praxis wich diese Frau geschickt jedem Versuch aus, ihre etwas kontroverseren Fragen zu beantworten. Langsam glaubte er nicht mehr daran das sie ein einfacher Führer sein konnte. Ein normal Mensch würde zumindest stutzen, bevor er ein anderes Thema Anschnitt. Der Grund warum Billy nun aus seiner eigentlichen Rolle ausbrach und Nachhakte. 

„Oh es kann nicht so genau als Ort bezeichnet werden. Das hat etwas mit anderen Dimensionen zu tun. Glaub mir das würde den Rahmen des erklärbaren sprengen und ich bräuchte wohl ein paar Akademische Grade dazu.“ Antwortete die Frau. Wie zuvor kam es Billy so vor das das ganze ihr viel zu schnell von der Hand ging. 

„Aber wie sollen den dann ihre Familien sie finden können? Ich meine sie dürfen sie doch besuchen Oder?“ Hackte Billy weiter nach. 

„Sie können sich natürlich bei den zuständigen Behörden melden und ein Besuchsrecht beantragen. Aber last uns jetzt zu etwas anderen kommen. Wir haben nur einen kurzen Besichtigungszeitraum für die Trainingshalle offen. Eure restlichen fragen könnt ihr gerne nachher stellen.“ Mit einer Hand bedeutete sie den Jugendlichen ihr zu folgen. 

Billy hingegen fühlte sich immer schlechter. Die Helden die Gefangen genommen waren weil sie sich nicht dieser Institution unterordnen wollten, Fristeten ihr da sein in einer anderen Dimension. Faktisch hatte die Frau nie gesagt das es dort überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gab jemanden zu besuchen. Sie war der Frage ebenfalls ausgewichen. 

Warum wich ein jemand Fragen auf diese weise aus? Weil die Antwort schlicht nein war und es verschleiert werden sollte. Und warum durfte niemand die Gefangenen Besuchen? Damit niemand sah wo sie sich befanden? In welcher Kondition sie waren? Was wirklich mit ihnen passierte? 

Ohne den Erklärungen ihrer Führerin zu achten kreisten Billy Gedanken immer wieder um das gleiche. Die Behauptungen im Internet stimmten. Diese Leute verbargen etwas und zwar nichts gutes. In seinen Innern wuchs der Wunsch zu fliehen immer weiter an. Dieser Ort war einfach nicht sicher. Nicht für jemanden wie ihn. 

„Gleich kommen wir noch zu den Psychologen dieser Einrichtung. Wie ihr euch sicher Vorstellen könnt, schicken wir nur Leute in den Einsatz, die die Belastung auch tragen können. Dabei kommen uns die Speziellen Fähigkeiten unserer eigenen Angestellten wieder zu Nutzen, den wir haben unter einen von ihnen einen echten Telepaten.“ 

Erschrocken riss Billy den Kopf hoch. Ein Telepath. Nein er durfte jetzt nicht in Panik geraten. Sie gingen schließlich nur durch die Büros hindurch. Wenn er seinen Geist auf ein bestimmtes Thema Konzentrierte, konnte niemand sein Geheimnis erfahren. Ob diese Leute Skrupellos genug waren um ihn . . . 

Während seiner Grübeleien hatte Billy sich an das Ende der Gruppe fallen lassen. Wild huschte sein Blick durch den leeren Raum, den er jetzt zum ersten mal richtig beachtete. Abgesehen von den Augenscheinlich Massiven Wänden sah es hier aus wie in einer ganz normalen Sporthalle. Sie gingen geradewegs auf eine Stählerne Schwingtür zu die so gar nicht zu diesem Eindruck passen wollte. 

Die Türen selbst öffneten sich Automatisch wenn sich jemand näherte. Zu Unruhig um eine bessere Gelegenheit abzuwarten duckte sich Billy hinter eine der Türen. Still verharrend wartete er darauf das der Lehrer oder sonst jemand kam um nach ihm zu suchen. Stattdessen schlossen sich die Türen wieder und ließen ihn mit wild schlagendem Herzen zurück. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben dankte Billy dem Schicksal das seine Mitschüler ihn weder mochten noch beachteten. 

Im Laufschritt bewegte sich Billy auf die andere Tür am Gegenüber liegendem Ende des Raumes zu. In seinem Geist setzte er den Weg durch das Gebäude zusammen der von draußen bis hierher führte. Für den Fall das ihn jemand darauf Ansprach brauchte er allerdings eine Ausrede. Er auf seinen Besucherpass deuten der ihm auf dem Hemd klebte und behaupten er habe sich verlaufen. Dann musste er aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zurück zur Gruppe. 

Als die Türen sich vor ihm öffneten und er den Korridor betrat konnte er nur auf eines hoffen. Das die meisten Erwachsenen das gleiche Taten wie immer, einen Kind keine Beachtung zu schenken. Den Blick vor sich auf den Boden Gerichtet und wie er hoffte unauffällig schritt Billy langsam den Korridor hinab. Vor ihm tauchte ein Mann im Anzug auf und tatsächlich ging er einfach an ihm vorbei. 

Wie oft hatte seine Mutter ihm gesagt er sah wie ein Unschuldiger kleiner Engel aus, wenn er wollte. Jetzt begann er ihr zu glauben. Die einzigen die vielleicht mehr als einen Blick auf ihn werfen würden, waren die Sicherheitsleute am Eingang. Wenn er dort aufgehalten wurde und das von den falschen, konnte er alles vergessen. Wie also schaffte er es durch den Eingang ohne entdeckt zu werden? 

 

**~**

 

Klack. 

Erleichtert atmete Billy aus. Wieder ein Mann der den Raum Verlies ohne etwas zu bemerken. In den letzten 1 ½ Stunden lauschten seine Ohren den Grauenvollsten Geräuschen und seine Nase würde nie mehr die sein die sie einmal war. Die Herrentoilette in der Lobby erwies sich dennoch als das beste Versteck. Zwischendurch wechselte Billy sogar sie Kabinen, damit niemand Misstrauisch wurde. 

Einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr werfend stand Billy auf. Der Augenblick für seine Flucht war gekommen. Seit einer viertel Stunde sollte ihr Besuch hier zu Ende sein. Er musste nur hinaus zur Tür gehen. Sollte ihn jemand aufhalten konnte er behaupten ein Nachzügler zu sein, der von der Toilette kam. 

Mit etwas wie der Wahrheit gewappnet fühlte Billy sich so bereit wie möglich und drehte den Schlüssel um. Wieder aller Erwartung sprangen ihn keine Sicherheitsleute an, sondern nur der hässliche Beschton der Kacheln. Von neuem Mut erfüllt hastete er zur Tür und mitten in die Lobby um den Eindruck großer Eile zu erwecken. 

Die Lobby kam von der Größe her an ihre Schulkafeteria heran. Nur das hier Sitzgelegenheiten und große grüne Gewächse den weg versperrten. Was die Deckung Anging ein perfekter Ort. Das galt leider auch für das klare Sichtfeld und als Billy eine der Pflanzen umrundete rempelte er jemanden an der zu Boden fiel. Sich selbst verfluchend hielt Billy inne. Jetzt weiter zu laufen brachte bestimmt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sich zu Entschuldigen: 

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Zum ersten mal seit seinem hastigen Aufbruch schaute Billy jemanden mit Absicht in die Augen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden saß ein junges Mädchen mit einem blonden Pferdeschwanz und sah ihn überrascht an. Sie konnte kaum Älter sein als er selbst und sie trug keinen Besucherausweis. 

„Nein. Nein. Ich hab genauso wenig geschaut wo ich hin wollte.“ Versicherte sie ihm. Sofort streckte er seine Hand aus und half ihr auf die Beine. 

„Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu? Ich heiße Cassie. Trainierst du jetzt auch hier?“ Sprudelte es aus dem Mädchen hinaus. Sein Pech verfluchend hoffte Billy inständig keiner Telepatin gegenüber zu stehen. 

„Ähm . . . nein. Ich bin mit meiner Klasse hier. Ich war nur schnell zur Toilette und muss mich jetzt beeilen um sie Einzuholen. Sie sind bestimmt schon draußen.“ Stammelte Billy 

„Aber die sind schon seit einer halben Stunde weg.“ Bemerkte Cassie und starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

Billy bemerkte wie er Anfing rot zu werden. Es war erstaunlich wie leicht es ihm manchmal fiel seine eigenen Eltern zu belügen. Aber bei diesem Fremden Mädchen versagte er kläglich. Seine Mutter Arbeitete als Psychologin und liebte es Stundenlang über solche Themen zu sprechen. Wie sagte sie immer, verstecke eine Lüge am besten hinter einer Wahrheit. 

„Naja . . . um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mich mit Absicht auf der Toilette versteckt. Ich wollte lieber von hier aus nach Hause. Bitte Verrat es keinem.“ Billy beugte sich etwas zu dem Mädchen vor und Flüsterte die Worte. Sie schaute ihn Nachdenklich an. 

„Na gut, aber nur wenn du mir sagst wieso. Ich meine wo ist den der Unterschied. Der weg kann kaum schneller sein wenn du hier eine halbe Stunde wartest.“ Antwortete das Mädchen im gleichen Flüsterton. An ihrer Haltung erkannte Billy das er sie am Hacken hatte und versuchte nicht zu grinsen. 

„Ein paar von den Jungs . . . mögen mich nicht so gerne weist du. Es ist besser für mich sie auf dem Nach hause weg zu umgehen.“ Verriet Billy. Eine Geschichte die tatsächlich stimmte. 

„Aber wieso? Du solltest es jemanden sagen. Etwas unternehmen.“ Mit großen Augen betrachtete ihn das Mädchen. 

„Wem den? Den Erwachsenen? Den Lehrern? Die machen so was doch nur noch schlimmer. Du kannst niemanden dazu bringen dich zu mögen.“ Warf Billy aus tiefsten Herzen ein. 

„Nein. Das kannst du nicht. Weist du deswegen bin ich hier. Die Leute mögen mich und was ich kann. Niemand der auf mich herab sieht.“ Das Mädchen Sprach so sanft das Billy die Worte kaum verstand. Doch ihre Augen sprachen alles aus was er nicht hörte. Sie liebte diesen Ort tatsächlich. Merkwürdig: Er selbst wollte nichts lieber als fliehen. 

„Komm ich begleite dich noch ein Stück. Warum genau mögen sie dich den nicht. Du siehst nicht wie eines der Typischen Opferlämmer an meiner Schule aus.“ Erklärte Cassie. Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und grinste ihn an. 

Verdutzt starrte er sie an. Und überlegte sich ob die Wahrheit ihn hier wieder so gut helfen konnte wie zuvor. 

 

**~**

 

Schlendernd erreichte Billy die Häuserreihe und schaute beiläufig in die Schaufenster. Noch befand er sich in direkter Sichtlinie des Hochhauses. Gleich vor ihm nur ein paar Meter entfernt befand sich eine Seitenstraße auf die er insgeheim zu hielt. Wahrscheinlich war es Paranoid so vorsichtig zu sein, doch das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden wollte ihn seit verlassen des Gebäudes einfach nicht verlassen. 

Im Geist lies ihn die Begegnung mit Cassie einfach nicht los. Die kleine sprach so begeistert von diesem Ort und den Leuten dort, das es Ansteckend wirkte. Bis er sich an all die unbeantworteten Fragen erinnerte, die es gab. Ob sie etwas davon wusste? Billy entschied sofort dagegen. Sie wirkte viel zu unschuldig. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie nie viel weiter als zu ihrem Traum. 

„Jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein.“ Bevor Billy die harschen Worte verarbeiten konnte die ihm ins Ohr geraunt wurden, spürte er zwei Arme um sich. Für den kleinsten Teil einer Sekunde spürte er wie sich Energie in seinem Innern sammelte. Doch sein Gehirn das die Stimme zu den Worten erkannte, bevor Billy sie zuordnen konnte unterband dies gleich wieder. 

„Wie bist du nur auf diese blöde Idee gekommen da rein zu gehen. Ich stehe hier seit einer Ewigkeit. Als deine Schulklasse ohne dich raus gekommen ist, dachte ich das schlimmste wäre passiert. Ich hab nur noch auf die richtige Person gewartet um mich rein zu schleichen . . . “ Ein unablässiger Strom von Worten sprudelte aus dem blonden Jungen der ihn hastig um die Ecke zog. 

„Teddy!“ Billy rief laut um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Jungen zu erlangen und senkte dann die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Es ist ja gut. Ich bin doch hier. Außerdem wäre Formwandeln da drin nicht gut. Wer weiß ob die dich nicht trotzdem erkennen.“ 

„Das wäre mir egal. Und dir Anscheinend auch, sonst wärst du da nicht rein gegangen.“ Warf Teddy ihm vor. Ruhig löste sich Billy aus den Armen seines Freundes und schaute ihm in die Augen. Trotz der harten Worte bemerkte er keinen Vorwurf oder Ärger. Nur Furcht. 

„Ich habe da drin nichts getan, was nicht jeder normale Teenager getan hätte. Es tut mir sehr Leid das ich dir solche Sorgen gemacht habe, aber ich musste mir das alles selbst Anschauen und eigene Fragen stellen. Verstehst du?“ Billy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete. 

Lange schaute beide sich an. Teddy Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten und überrascht erkannte Billy das er nicht erkennen konnte was in ihm Vorging. Dabei war zumindest für ihn, Teddys Gedankenwelt immer leicht zu erraten. Die wenigen male die er es nicht konnte, beunruhigten ihn umso mehr. 

„Versprich mir das du so was nie wieder hinter meinem Rücken tust.“ Der tiefe ernst in Teddy Stimme lies Billy aufhorchen. Der eigentliche Plan hatte vorgesehen erst nach diesem kleinen Ausflug, Teddy zu sagen wo er gewesen war. Jetzt wo er ihn vor sich sah begriff Billy erst das er es völlig falsch gemacht hatte. 

„Ich verspreche es.“ Antwortete Billy aus vollsten Herzen. Die Chance das er dieses Gebäude je wieder freiwillig betrat, sank durch die heutige Erfahrung zwar auf den Nullpunkt, doch er wusste das es hier nicht nur um dieses mal ging. Er hatte Teddy versprochen nie wieder etwas derartiges hinter seinem Rücken zu unternehmen. 

„Gut. Dann erzähl mir jetzt was passiert ist. Wieso bist du so spät raus gekommen?“ Ein gezwungenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht legte Teddy ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zog mit sich. Dabei bewegte er sich etwas sehr schnell vom Hochhaus weg und Billy konnte kaum Schritt halten, doch er war der letzte der sich beschweren würde. 

„Ich hab ein Mädchen getroffen. Sie wird dort Ausgebildet und ist etwas jünger als wir. Sieh ist dort ziemlich glücklich.“ Sagte Billy ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Für ein paar Sekunden Verlangsamte sich Teddys Gang bevor er Anscheinend noch schneller Ausschritt. 

„Wirklich? Also ist es dort gar nicht so übel?“ Hackte Teddy nach und festigte seinen Griff. Diesmal konnte Billy seine Gefühle klar erkennen, so das er das kleine lächeln nicht aufhalten konnte. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er einen einen Fall von Geistiger Manipulation neben sich zu haben. 

„Wenn du so Jung bist und es immer dein Traum war, Nein. Aber wenn du über die Dinge nachdenkst, Fragen stellst und ein Gewissen hast . . . dann ist dies der letzte Ort an dem du sein willst.“ Fuhr Billy fort. Die Erleichterung in Teddys Gesicht entlockte ihm ein lachen. 

Er schlang einen Arm um Teddys Taille und begann ihm zu erzählen was geschehen war. Aber vor allem erzählte er von Fragen die keine Antworten bekamen.


End file.
